Drifting In To Consciousness
by MaryRoyale
Summary: Submitted for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition's season 2. Round 4 prompt: "This time, your task is to write a fic that starts and ends with the same word." Hermione struggles to find her place in the post-war world. Luna tries to help. Harry/Hermione/Luna. Implied polamory, bisexuality, etc.


**The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition- Season 2 Round 4**

**Team:** Falmouth Falcons

**Author: **MaryRoyale

**Position:** Beater #2

**Round 4 Challenge: **This time, your task is to write a fic that starts and ends _with the same word._ Things like "a" and "I" and all those fillers _do_ count as words, so be careful of that! (Beaters were assigned adverbs.)

**Prompts Used:** confused, swollen, and "Conscious" (poem) by Wilfred Owen

**Title:** Drifting in to Consciousness  
**Official Disclaimer**: The original characters of this story are the property of the J.K. Rowling. No infringement of pre-existing copyright is intended. It is my contention that this work of fan fiction is fair use under copyright law. No monie e received for receipt of this work.

**Thrupling: **Harry/Hermione/Luna

**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** approx. 3300 (but definitely under 3300. I think it's around 3270-ish.)

**A/N: **Confession time... I sort of love Harry/Hermione/Luna. I think all three characters complement one another quite well. Unfortunately, you never see them as a grouping unless it's crack!fic or one of those Harry/Harem fics. Just so you know- this is an equal-opportunity relationship; if that squicks you out I'm terribly sorry, but that's how my H/Hr/L roll. They refuse to ignore or leave out one of their group. (Imagine if it's _your_ night to sleep by yourself. Doesn't sound like much fun, does it?) With all that being said it _is_ a "T" rating so it isn't as though wild, gratuitous 'mature acts' will be taking place in here. Darn the luck anyhow.

/\/\/\

Sometimes Luna dreamed about things that would happen, and sometimes Luna dreamed about things that she _wished_ might happen. One night, restless dreams woke Luna and sent her padding barefooted through Hogwarts. Eventually Luna found herself in the Astronomy Tower, but she wasn't alone. _She_ was there as well. Luna would know that wild, bushy hair anywhere. It was her _friend_. Luna still got a tiny thrill when she thought about her friends.

"Are you here to watch a meteor shower?" Luna couldn't think of any other reason why Hermione Granger would be standing in the Astronomy Tower at three in the morning.

With a start Hermione turned to stare at her. "No."

Luna waited patiently, but Hermione didn't elaborate. She moved closer, but stopped when Hermione's body language became stiff, and she turned to look out of the windows again. Luna sighed. "Would you like to talk about it?"

A watery chuckle drifted to Luna. "Not really." A loud sniffle and then Hermione's shadowed figure moved so that she was slightly facing Luna again. "It's… I have nightmares. I can't sleep."

_Oh_. Luna longed to take the other girl in her arms and hold her—to protect her and keep her safe—but she doubted that Hermione would appreciate that. Unless… inspiration flooded Luna and she did a little spontaneous dance of joy. "I had nightmares after my mother died," Luna confided. She danced a little closer to Hermione and felt a thrill run through her when the other girl didn't move away. "My daddy let me sleep in his bed with my stuffed Crumple-Horned Snorkack whenever I was scared."

Hermione shifted on her feet. "That's actually a really sweet story, Luna." Unspoken between them was Hermione's tart _how exactly is that supposed to help me?_ The war had mellowed Hermione slightly. Luna wasn't sure if she liked that or not.

Sometimes it was very difficult being the only person with eyes to see. Luna snuck a little closer until she was standing so close that she could feel Hermione's body heat. "You could sleep with me in Ravenclaw Tower, or I could come sleep with you in Gryffindor. No one cares, Hermione. Padma and Parvati have been sleeping in each other's beds all year."

"Oh." Luna could practically see the wheels in Hermione's brilliant mind turning. "You are right about Padma and Parvati."

"It might help with the nightmares, Hermione," Luna wheedled shamelessly.

"Harry lets me sleep in his bed when I'm at Grimmauld Place," Hermione confessed. She had been the only member of the Golden Trio to return to Hogwarts for her Seventh year, and the one thing that she missed the most was the safety and security of sleeping in Harry's bed. Just the solid warmth of his body and his steady heartbeat under her ear reminded her that she wasn't at Malfoy Manor, that she was safe.

"It would be just like that, except that I'm not a man. And I don't snore," Luna added.

"Harry doesn't snore," Hermione murmured.

"Good to know." Luna couldn't abide loud snoring. It always invaded her dreams and disrupted them.

"I don't know…" Hermione trailed off helplessly.

"What could it hurt?" Luna demanded. The overriding need to help one of her friends made her a little more aggressive than she might be normally.

Hermione sighed. "If it means I can get a decent night's sleep… then yes, I'll do it."

/\/\/\/\

Warmth. A cozy warmth that was more than just her blankets pervaded Hermione's senses. A soft, gentle puff of air on her cheek and an arm wrapped snugly about her middle made Hermione open her eyes. She was in her own bed—the red and gold of her bedclothes proved that. A contented sigh and the arm tightening around Hermione's middle made her wriggle around so that she could figure out who was spooning her. Wide grey eyes watched her calmly.

"Good morning," Luna whispered.

Hermione blinked. Luna was pressed up against her snugly and there was a slight smile playing about the other girl's lips. "Good morning," Hermione whispered back.

"No nightmares?" Luna asked.

Hermione shook her head.

Luna grinned at her. "Good."

Days flowed into weeks, which flowed into months and Hermione grew used to waking up with Luna wrapped around her like a clinging vine. It _was_ like waking up with Harry, but at the same time it was utterly not like waking up with Harry. After seven years surrounded by boys Hermione had fallen asleep next to, and occasionally sprawled across, Harry and every male member of the Weasley family. Boys were hard and angular—muscles were not very cozy. Luna was very, very cozy. She was soft and round. Yet there was something about Luna that reminded Hermione very much of Harry. Finally she realized that it was the _feeling_ that was similar. Harry always made Hermione feel safe and protected. She realized with a sense of shock that Luna did the same. _Luna_ made her feel safe and protected. Hermione wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry.

When they finally passed their N.E.W.T.s classes and graduated from Hogwarts Hermione did cry. Luna had patted her gently and given her a butterbeer cork necklace. Hermione had smiled fondly at her friend. Only Luna would think to give a butterbeer cork necklace as a graduation gift.

/\/\/\/\

Moving back into Grimmauld Place was easier than Hermione had supposed it would be. She thought it would be awkward and uncomfortable, but it wasn't. She slotted perfectly back into Harry's life as though she had never left. He was done with the first year of his internship with the Auror Department, and Hermione was about to begin her first year with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Everything was going perfectly—just as Hermione had planned. Well, Ron had left the Auror Department to help George with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, but she was proud of Ron for helping George.

Despite her return to Grimmauld Place, the continuation of her friendship with her two closest friends, and the excitement of starting her internship — Hermione felt empty, like something was missing. Harry and Ron were pleased to have her back and did their best to entertain her. Ron took her on a tour of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and excitedly explained all of their new products. Hermione didn't miss the shy smiles and blushes between Ron and Verity, and she hid a smile as she dutifully examined the newest and best that the store had to offer.

Not to be outdone, Harry took her on a tour of the Auror Department and introduced her to his fellow interns. It was a fun afternoon and Hermione felt a swell of pride as she watched Harry interact with his training group. He had natural leadership abilities that the war had honed. She would not be surprised at all if Harry made head of the Auror Department someday.

It wasn't until Hermione's first day in the DRCMC that she realized what was missing.

"Good morning Hermione," Luna called out cheerfully. She peered at her friend with a small frown. "You've got nargles. Haven't you been wearing the necklace?"

Hermione blushed. "Um, I think in my move back to Grimmauld Place it got lost," she admitted.

Luna waved a hand dismissively. "No problem. I'll make you another one."

"Oh… lovely," Hermione murmured.

Luna patted her arm. "That's what friends are for, silly."

"Of course."

Harry, being Harry, insisted that Hermione and Luna sit with him in the Ministry of Magic's cafeteria. Luna had brought her lunch from home, and part of it appeared to be hovering above the table.

"Er, Luna." Harry's eyes stayed trained on the floating tart.

"Yes Harry?" Luna hadn't lost her cheerful demeanor all day.

"What _is_ that?" He asked.

Luna blinked and focused on where Harry was pointing. "It's a dirigible plum tart, of course."

"Of course," Harry muttered.

"They're actually quite good," Hermione informed him.

Harry eyed her with suspicion. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "It may have escaped your notice, Harry, but I'm no longer twelve years old."

Harry flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I noticed," he muttered. He gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "I was just teasing Hermione. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know," Hermione admitted with a sigh. "I'm just _so_ tired of everyone treating me as though I were still an insufferable little know-it-all. Honestly, has it ever occurred to anyone that I might, I don't know, _grow up_?"

"You were _never _an insufferable little know-it-all," Harry contested hotly.

"She was a bossy swot," Luna observed mildly. She smiled fondly at Hermione and added, "but I rather liked that about her."

Hermione blushed.

Harry scowled at Hermione and Luna. "Who's being a git about it?"

"Nobody," Hermione insisted.

"Zacharias Smith," Luna informed Harry.

Hermione turned to glare at her. "Just whose side are you on?"

Luna just blinked at her with wide silver eyes. "Tart?" She pulled another dirigible plum tart out of her bag and offered it to Hermione.

"Oh, fine."

"Can I have one?" Harry asked curiously.

"I brought plenty," Luna confided and handed a tart to Harry.

He took a large bite and hummed in delight. "These are delicious!"

"I told you," Hermione muttered. Harry bumped his shoulder against hers companionably.

As Harry and Luna talked about the latest edition of the Quibbler Hermione realized that _this_ was what she had been missing. At Hogwarts and at Grimmauld Place there had always been a strange sense of loss, but here with both Harry and Luna beside her Hermione felt contented for the first time in a long time. It was quite pleasant. She smiled to herself as she finished her lunch.

/\/\/\/\

It happened on a Monday morning. Harry woke up at the crack of dawn and made pancakes and sausages for breakfast. He'd even brewed a strong pot of Hermione's favourite Assam tea. Without even thinking about it, as though it were the most natural thing in the world, Hermione leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips. For a glorious split-second she could taste the maple syrup on his lips and she felt the soft pressure of his lips against hers. Then she realized what she was doing and _who_ she was doing it to.She jerked back in surprise and stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" She blurted out before she turned and ran from the room.

Feeling like the worst Gryffindor in the history of her House, Hermione snuck out of the house without facing Harry or the Kiss. She scurried into the Ministry of Magic and ran straight to Luna's cubicle.

"Luna!" She panted as she doubled-over to catch her breath.

"Oh dear," Luna murmured to herself. "The nargles have gotten worse. I'm glad I made you a new necklace right away. Stand up," Luna ordered.

Hermione stood up and Luna moved behind her. The butterbeer corks were cool against her neck and her skin tingled when Luna's fingers brushed her skin, making her even more confused than she already was. She could feel her cheeks turning pink and she bit her lip in consternation. She whirled around to glare at Luna.

"We don't have time for nargles," Hermione hissed. She looked around, but because it was so early no one had come into their department yet. She leaned close to Luna and stared into her grey eyes. "I kissed Harry," she whispered.

Luna blinked. "Did you enjoy it?" Luna asked curiously.

"Did I-? Luna!" Hermione shrieked. She glanced around and sighed in relief when she realized that there was still no one in their office.

"It's a fairly simple question Hermione," Luna pointed out.

Hermione blushed. "I don't know," she whispered.

Luna sighed. Then she leaned forward and kissed Hermione. Luna's kiss tasted faintly of honey and tea. Hermione's eyes fluttered for a moment before they closed. Then they snapped open again and Hermione jerked back to stare at Luna.

"You," Hermione sputtered helplessly.

Luna just looked at her. "Did it feel the same? Different?" She asked mildly.

Hermione's mouth opened and closed for several minutes.

Luna patted her hand. "Just think about it," she told Hermione.

/\/\/\/\

Hermione could do nothing _but _think about it. She had kissed Harry. Luna had kissed her. Was it possible that she was dreaming? Maybe she was having a psychotic break from reality? Perhaps she was hallucinating? Any of those options sounded far more realistic to her than what had actually happened. Hermione sat in her cubicle chewing her lower lip and staring incomprehensibly at the wall. Maybe she _liked_ Harry? Well, she knew she liked him-he was her best friend, but she'd already tried being more than friends with Ron and that had been an utter failure.

After the war, Hermione's relationship had changed with Ron and Harry. She had tried to be Ron's girlfriend, but it just hadn't worked out. It wasn't his fault, and it wasn't her fault... it had just fizzled out. They had needed some time apart after that, and her year at Hogwarts had done that brilliantly. Now she and Ron were back to where they had been before-very good friends. Harry had stepped in to fill the gap when Hermione's relationship with Ron was strained. He had let her come live with him at Grimmauld Place. He would sleep in her bed when she had nightmares. They had grown even closer than they had been before, if that were possible. Hermione's year away from Harry had been immeasurably hard for her. The only thing that had gotten her through it without completely losing her mind was Luna.

_Luna_. Loony Luna Lovegood was so much more than anyone ever gave her credit for being. She was a member of Dumbledore's Army, she had gone to the Ministry with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville, she had been a leader in the Hogwarts resistance movement, and all anyone could ever say about her was that she wore radish earrings. Hermione felt a huge swell of affection and protectiveness rise within her whenever she thought of Luna.

The circular arguments involving her current relationship status with either Harry or Luna kept racing through Hermione's brain, distracting her from her work until she heard someone clearing their throat. She looked up automatically and blanched when she spotted Harry standing in the little entry of her cubicle with his arms crossed over his chest and his emerald green eyes narrowed with determination.

"We need to talk," he informed her before grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the DRCMC.

"Harry!" Hermione protested and tried to pry his fingers from around her wrist.

"No Hermione," Harry growled over his shoulder. "We need to talk. I'm not giving you the chance to run off."

Indignation rose in Hermione's chest. "I would never!"

"What do you call what you did earlier?" Harry demanded as he dragged her into a supply closet.

Hermione stared up at him and realized that he was angry. Harry was angry with _her_. She paled. She shouldn't have kissed him. She knew the second that she'd done it that it was a mistake. Merlin's pants, _why_ had she kissed him? She should have known- Hermione paused mid-mental rant when Harry grabbed her by her elbows and crashed his lips against hers. She blinked in confusion. Harry's eyes were closed and his lips were moving against hers. Hermione's eyelids fluttered without her permission and her traitorous lips began to kiss him back. Her eyes snapped open in surprise and she jerked out of Harry's arms to stare at his kiss-swollen mouth.

"You kissed me!" Hermione hissed at Harry.

Harry frowned back at her. "You kissed me first!"

"I-" Hermione flailed helplessly for a moment. "I'm sorry!"

Harry blinked at her in surprise. "You're sorry?" He ran a hand through his hair helplessly. "Hermione...," he paused and covered his face with one hand. "Merlin this is so much harder than I thought it would be."

"What?" Hermione winced at the shrill tone of her voice. Panic flooded through her veins. What was Harry trying to say?

Harry grabbed her elbows again and stared at her intently. "I told Ron that I loved you like a sister," he began and cursed under his breath when he saw the look in Hermione's eyes. "No, _listen_ Hermione, please. I loved you so much, and you had been in my life for so long..." Harry gave a frustrated growl. "It's... I couldn't see the forest for the trees, okay?"

"Um." Hermione was even more confused than she had been before.

The supply closet door opened and Harry and Hermione turned in surprise to stare at Luna who was smiling at the both of them.

"Luna," Hermione whispered and she could feel her face turning violent shades of red.

"Harry is trying to say that he loves you," Luna whispered rather loudly to Hermione, "and not at all in a sisterly sort of way."

"Yeah, what she said." Harry nodded fervently.

"But," Hermione looked between Luna and Harry and her brow furrowed in confusion.

"How do you feel when Harry kisses you?" Luna prompted gently.

Hermione blushed. "Like my lips are on fire," she whispered.

"And when I kiss you?" Luna prompted again.

"Wait, when _you_ kiss her?" Harry interrupted, frowning.

"I-," Hermione stuttered and her gaze was ensnared with Luna's. "Like I'm filled with bubbles."

"Interesting," Luna mused. She turned to Harry and eyed him thoughtfully. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Harry managed to get out. He frowned at Luna and then turned to Hermione. "Are you seeing her? Is that why you were upset about kissing me?"

"No," Hermione answered honestly.

"I have no idea what's going on," Harry muttered.

"Neither do I if that's any consolation," Hermione murmured back.

"It's really very simple," Luna admonished them both. "I love you, Hermione. Quite a lot, actually. I'm also rather fond of Harry. Harry loves you Hermione. I'm not as certain about his feelings for me..."

Harry flushed. "I've always liked you Luna," he admitted.

Luna beamed at him and then turned to Hermione. "So you have two people who would love it if they could get to know you in a far more intimate manner than they have previously."

"I-intimate?" Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, more in a boyfriend/girlfriend way as opposed to a good friend way," Luna clarified.

"Ah." Hermione felt as though her very world were coming apart at the seams.

"Erm, Hermione?" Harry was giving her his bashful, puppy eyes face.

"Yes Harry?"

"Erm, it wouldn't hurt anything... to try, I mean. Would it?" He asked.

Hermione watched calmly as reality-as-she-knew-it slipped away from her completely and fluttered off on a passing breeze. Harry was asking her to, well, she wasn't sure-and to be honest she didn't think he knew either. It must be his inner Gryffindor wanting to fling him headlong into Merlin only knew what, and Merlin help her apparently her inner Gryffindor was right there with him because she opened her mouth and heard herself speak.

"I... yes, I guess we could try."

Maybe she had lost her mind completely, but Hermione wasn't going to worry about that now. After all, it was good for a Gryffindor soul to be brave... sometimes.


End file.
